Unforeseen Powers
by Born A Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter is a child alone and locked in his cousin's second bedroom while his family goes to the zoo. Desperately alone and craving some sort of companionship, what happens when a broken and beaten Harry makes something come… alive?


Unforeseen Powers

Summary: Harry Potter is a child alone and locked in his cousin's second bedroom while his family goes to the zoo. What happens when a broken and beaten Harry makes something come… alive?

Prologue

"BOY!" screamed a low-pitched, yet screeching voice. The owner of the unsettlingly annoying voice stood at the bottom of the perfectly white staircase, holding onto the rail to keep himself upright. The man's face was puce in color, and an expression of fury was written across his face. In Vernon's humble opinion, for that is the man's name, anything having to do with his useless nephew was worthy of his anger.

Up the stairs and in the last door on the right sits a badly beaten boy, whose raven black hair clings to his sweaty face as he is sprawled across a bed ridden with his cousin's toys. The poor child's condition can be written up to the fact he accidentally burnt the bacon a bit too much, and apparently the fact it was his cousin's eleventh birthday was the last straw. His uncle had beaten him for the first time that morning, and he barely had enough energy in him to cry the tears of a child questioning what he had truly done wrong to earn his uncle's wrath.

After a while of no response Vernon trudged up the staircase, building up a light sweat as he did so. He loomed in the doorway where he had left the useless duffer, and felt only the slightest of regrets.

"We are leaving to go to the zoo. Because you try to poison your cousin with atrociously prepared food, you get to stay! When I get back, you better have not moved, or so help me god I will not tolerate your foolishness anymore!" screamed Vernon.

As Vernon got further into his tirade, he moved closer to the child. The boy pulled his arms over his face to protect himself, but that only angered the boy's uncle further. Vernon proceeded to lift the frail child and threw him against the wall. As the boy's startled cry rang through the air as he hit the wall, Vernon turned and stormed out of the room as he slammed the door with a bang.

The boy's thoughts were random at best at this point, and his vision was getting blurry. He distantly heard the sound of his supposed family leave with a squeal of tires, as his vision got blurrier. He felt something poking into his back uncomfortably, so he pulled it out from behind him and glared at the offending object with sadness. In his hands was another of his cousin's discarded toys, a three foot tall robot made of a thick plastic. The robot was surprisingly durable, and the boy smiled as he recalled his cousin attempting to use the robot as a punching bag, and how the boy wound up with two broken fingers and an unharmed robot on the day of his ninth birthday. The robot may as well been the boy's only friend.

"I wish you were real. We could be friends, brothers even! I've always wanted a brother. I'd protect you, and you'd protect me. Together, we'd leave the Dursley's forever, and we'd become famous! You know, like those guys on the telly that my uncle watches…" As the boy approached the depths of unconsciousness, his ramblings became even more random. However, his desire for a friend, or a brother became more pronounced. Finally as his conscious mind faded away, he could have sworn he felt something twitch in his hands.

Six hours later

"BOY! Get down here and make us some dinner!" screamed his uncle. There was a slightly quieter scream from his eleven year old cousin that sounded like an agreement.

Upstairs, the boy finally rose to greet the world again as he slowly reacquainted himself with his surroundings. His head still pounded from the torture it took earlier that day. As he looked around after rubbing his eyes, he became quite startled when he saw a pair of glass eyes looking back into his own.

"GAH!" screamed the boy. The robot he had seen before looked back at him, as he also reacted startled in return. It rocked back on its heels, and fell back on its butt with a loud thud. This was when Harry saw that it had gotten taller, somewhere around his four feet in height, looked shinier, maybe even metallic.

"BOY! What is that racket? BOY! HARRY!" screamed the child's uncle. As Harry's uncle waited for a response, he finally got fed up with the miscreant, and decided to show him for causing such a disturbance. He stormed up the stairs on legs renewed with angry energy as he marched toward his nephew, completely ignoring the startled scream of his wife.

"BOY! DO YOU NOT HAVE EARS YOU STUPID SON OF A BI-" Vernon's tirade was cut off, as he saw a little metal man turn and meet his gaze. Vernon turned white instantly, and proceeded to pass out on the floor.

While all of this was happening in Surrey, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Head of the Wizengamot, Head of the International Confederation of Wizards, Scourge of Lemon Drops, etc. was whistling a merry tune in his office as he went about his daily business. The merry whistling stopped when all of the sudden several things combusted in his office. Dumbledore launched to his feet with speed and grace uncommon for someone his age, and lurched toward the cupboard that had contained the explosion. Wrenching the tattered doors open, he saw every single object having to do with the wards surrounding the abode of one Harry Potter had imploded inside of the cabinet. So Albus did the only thing he knew to do, he grabbed a lemon drop, and dove into his fireplace in a wash of green.

He reappeared inside of Ms. Figg's house, and proceeded to rush out the door; only slightly thankful that Ms. Figg herself was not home. He dashed across Privet Drive, and threw open the door of number four. He ignored Petunia's screams, and proceeded to follow the loud screaming of an adult male up the staircase. He leapt into the room, having to vault over the body of an obese male, and he fell into his best dueling stance for close quarters combat against an unknown amount of enemies. He proceeded to quickly gaze around the room, and he stopped short of what was in front of him.

A little metal being stood in front of an unconscious Harry Potter, with its hands held protectively over him, and its face directing a challenge at Dumbledore.

Once again in an unfamiliar situation, Dumbledore did the only thing he could do, and proceeded to chuckle.

"Apparently mischief runs in the family. What have you done now Harry?"


End file.
